


Just For Tonight

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Romeo, art by Romeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Miles was a complete dick and Connor was there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romeokijai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Romeo! This will be complete crap compared to other stories you get today, but know that it was thrown together with love.

Connor sat at the bar in his kitchen having a cup of coffee, savoring the warm brew on this cold Chicago night, reliving the disastrous first date he had just returned home from. At least he had missed the rain. Talk about adding insult to injury. 

 

Still in his dress shirt and slacks, he hung his head when he heard the knock at his door. He was so not in the mood to deal with his dad tonight. Bass had told him going out with that girl was a bad idea, but he hadn’t listened.

 

He should have listened.

Peering out the peephole, he’s surprised to see Nora, Miles’ on again, off again whatever she was, on his doorstep.

Opening the door, he’s stunned at her appearance. Soaked to the bone, her mascara has ran down her face in black strips. Her hair hangs limply around her face and if he wasn’t mistaken one of her heels had broke.

“Nora! What happened?” he asked, taking her by the arm, guiding her inside.

“I’m so sorry, Connor, I don’t mean to bother you, I just didn’t know where else to go.”

“You’re fine, Nora. From the looks of it, we’ve both had a rough night. Come on, the bathroom’s down the hall. Let me find you some dry clothes.

“Oh, no, Connor it’s fine, really,” she sniffed, wiping at her face.

“No, it’s not.” He replied, reaching up to brush her cheek much to his own surprise. “Towels are in the cabinet. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Nora said, giving him a grateful smile as he padded barefoot down the hall to his room.

He returned a few minutes later with a stack of clothes that he thought might fit her and a few hangers, knocking on the bathroom door.

Opening the door, Nora was down to nothing more than a red dress that had turned sheer in the rain. Connor cleared his throat when his eyes made it back up to hers. “Here you go. These should work and here’s some hangers if you want to hang your things from the shower rod to dry.

“Thank you, Connor. You’re a lifesaver.” Nora said, fidgeting with the clothes.

“Would you like some coffee or wine?” Connor asked, as he took a step back.

“A glass of wine would be nice. Thank you.”

* * *

 

Taking two glasses out of the cabinet, Connor grabbed a bottle of wine, pouring a liberal amount of the burgundy liquid into each.

He was rinsing out the coffee pot when he heard her coming down the hallway. She grinned at him, self-consciously tugging on the pants and shirt he gave her to wear. “Thanks for throwing the socks in. My feet are freezing.”

“You’re welcome. Never let anyone say that a Monroe doesn’t know how to treat a lady.” Connor replied, handing her a wine glass as he looked her over. Her face was freshly scrubbed, making her look years younger and she had taken the blow-dryer to her hair, which now hung in a shiny curtain framing her face.

Taking his own glass, he leaned up against the cabinet behind him. “So, what brings you to my doorstep on a rainy Chicago night?”

Nora looked down swirling the wine in her glass. “Miles. This is the only place I could think of that he wouldn’t look for me.”

Connor nodded in understanding. Not at the fact that this was about Miles, but that no one would look for her here.

“Want to talk about?” he asked, tilting his head to catch her eye. “I’ve got a whole bottle of wine and if it makes you feel any better I’ll tell you all about my disaster of a date.”

Nora snorted, covering her mouth and nose with her slim fingers. “You went out with that blonde, liberal arts major, didn’t you?” she guessed.

Connor gaped at her for a half second before scowling. “Is there anybody he didn’t tell?”

Nora took a sip of her wine to hide a smirk. “Don’t think so,” she said with a shake of her head, as her tongue darted out to lick at a drop of stray wine.

Connor leaned towards her, mimicking his father’s voice, “Grandkids, Connor. I want grandkids!” causing Nora to burst into laughter.

“He’s still young, right? Why can’t he have another kid instead of hounding me for grandkids?” he bitched, grabbing the wine bottle to refill his suddenly empty glass.

“I thought after Shelly…”

Connor rolled his eyes. “My Dad isn’t as celibate as he wants everyone to think he is.”

Nora held out her glass at his silent offer. “Oh really?” 

Taking a deep breath and exhaling  noisily , Connor shook his head with a grin in her direction. “Not going there. Ever.”

Nora laughed as she sipped the wine, enjoying his company. Connor was handsome, looked damn good in dress clothes and was a gentleman to boot. A girl really couldn’t go wrong with that combination, she thought checking out his ass as he put the wine in the fridge.

“So, what did big, bad and hairy do this time?” He asked, turning back to catch her staring.

Nora’s jaw fell open. “Hairy?”

Connor shrugged. “I’m not sure I’ll ever understand why all of you put up with his bullshit. You especially. You could do so much better than him.”

“I’ve been with him almost exclusively since my twenties, Connor. It’s hard to let go of that kind of history.”

“But he…” Connor started to say before snapping his mouth shut.

“I know.” Nora whispered. “We were supposed to go out tonight. He never showed and wasn’t answering his phone, so I went over to his place to check on him.”

Connor bit his lower lip with a wince, “I'm so sorry, Nora. That’s a shitty way to find out.” Setting his wine glass down, he pulled her into his arms. 

Nora pulled back slightly, brushing her lips against his. Conner relaxed, softening his mouth, letting her set the pace as her lips and tongue and teeth teased his own. When she finally pulled away they were both breathless.

“Nora,” Connor breathed, as he nuzzled at her neck, “are you sure this is what you want?”

 

“For tonight? Yes. We can worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.” 

 

Taking her hand, Conner led her through the living room, down the hallway to his bedroom. He didn’t bother with any lights as the ones from the kitchen gave off enough of a glow for them to see. 

 

Guiding her next to his bed, he ran his fingers through her hair, cupping her head as he kissed her. The kiss turned playful as their hands eagerly undressed each other. 

 

When Nora's shirt dropped to the ground, Connor brought his hands up to cup her breasts, teasing the dusky nipples with his thumbs before ducking down to wrap his lips around one. Nora mewled softly as the wet warmth teased her nipple to aching hardness, moaning as he switched, giving its mate the same attention, lips and teeth pulling her muscles tight as her pussy pulsed. She ran her hands through his dark curls pulling him closer. 

 

Connor pushed the sweat pants down over her hips, revealing her trimmed curls, as he helped her to step out of the pants. Nora’s hands moved down to his shoulders to steady herself as she raised a foot, hooking her toes in the bed frame opening herself up to him. Connor smiled as he used his hold on her ass to pull her forward, introducing his mouth to her pussy. 

 

Clutching his shoulders, Nora panted as his tongue went straight to work making no bones about the fact that he liked her pussy and could do this all day. Sucking her clit into his mouth, she swayed dangerously to one side as her vision blurred. 

 

Making his way back up her body, his mouth and chin shiny with her juices, Connor turned her to set on the edge of the bed, before reaching over to grab a condom from his nightstand drawer.

 

Taking his hand in hers, Nora whispered, “Let me.” 

 

Giving it to her, Connor watched as she took him in her mouth, not stopping till she got to the base. Connor ran his hands softly through her hair until she let his cock pop out of her mouth, sliding the condom on and rolling it down. 

 

Helping her scoot back on his bed, Connor settled himself between her thighs kissing her again, until Nora stroked his hip. “In case you were waiting for an invitation to fuck me, Connor, consider this it.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Connor grinned, lifting his hips as she guided him to her entrance, both moaning as he buried himself balls deep. 

 

Nora raked his sides with her nails as she dug her heels into the back of his thighs, pulling him in deeper as she tilted her hips, his lips finding her neck as he began to move, thrusting hard and deep. 

 

Her hips moved to meet his as Connor hovered over her for just a moment, their breaths merging, before pressing his lips against her own, his tongue tracing the lines of her mouth before demanding entrance. 

 

Nora whispered words of pleasure against his mouth as her hands explored the angular curves of his body, grasping at his hips, her legs holding him close. 

 

The room filled with the sounds of moans and gasps as Connor moved faster, causing Nora's stomach to tighten as she spiraled out of control, shattering, crying out his name in the dark, Connor, thrust once, twice, three more times, a panting, heaving mess above her. 

 

As Nora lay spent, catching her breath, Connor padded his way over to the trash can before joining her back in bed. 

 

Letting herself be pulled back into his embrace, Nora brought one of his hands up to her mouth kissing it, before laying it back to rest on her belly, his fingers smoothly stroking against her skin, luring her to sleep.

* * *

 

“Nora!” Bass exclaimed as he walked into his son’s bedroom expecting to find Connor, but not prepared to see a naked Nora wrapped around him.

 

“Bass!” Nora screeched as she grabbed for the sheet attempting to cover herself.

 

Connor pushed her back down on the bed beside him. “Morning, Dad. Shut the door on your way out.” 

 

Mouth flapping like a fish, Bass grabbed the doorknob, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

“Connor!” Nora hissed, “What are we going to do.”

 

“Hopefully have sex again,” he murmured against her shoulder, sliding his hand between her thighs.

 

She grabbed his hand with a frown. “What are we going to do about Bass!” 

 

Looking over at the door, Connor raised his voice, “We don't have to worry about Dad telling anyone. He’s been banging Charlie for the last six months. Isn’t that right, Dad!”

 

They heard a loud thud on the floor outside the room and then Bass’ hurried footsteps as he fled the apartment. 

 

Nora’s eyes grew round before she burst into laughter, curling her arm around him as he cuddled up next to her. Sucking a nipple into his mouth, Connors hand began to wander again. “Now, where were we?” he asked, raking a nipple with his teeth, smiling as she gasped her answer. 


	2. The Loving Spoonful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Romeo! Guess we're going to have to be friends for a very long time if you ever want to see how this ends :)
> 
> *Art by the Birthday Girl herself*

 

 

Nora looked at the glowing neon sign above her before turning her head to look at the woman standing next to her. “The Lovin’ Spoonful?” she asked with a roll of her eyes. 

 

“Be thankful he’s not playing at the ‘Jam Jar,’” Charlie replied with a shudder as she opened the door, letting a blast of warm air rush over them. 

 

Stepping into the coffee house, Charlie unwrapped her scarf, no longer needing the protection from the cool Chicago night, as her eyes roamed the shop looking for Connor.  

 

Placing their order with a passing waiter, Nora jumped when Charlie elbowed her in the ribs. “There he is, that’s Connor,” she said, waving at a dark haired man near the stage. 

 

Flashing Charlie a blinding smile when he realized who was with her, Connor excused himself from the two young blondes who were hanging on his every word. 

 

Nora’s breath hitched as she turned and saw Connor Bennett for the first time since their one night stand so many months ago, listening to Charlie giggle as he picked her up and spun her around. “Your Dad’s sorry he couldn’t be here. He’s getting ready for a big case tomorrow,” Charlie told him as he sat her back on her feet. 

 

“No worries, I think I’m going to like the consolation prize a whole lot more,” Connor replied, sucking on his lower lip as he looked Nora over.  

 

Nora couldn’t help but lick her lips, as Connor took his time appreciating her inch by inch, itching to kiss the dimples in his cheeks and chin. 

 

Running one hand over his mouth, Connor removed his arm from around Charlie’s shoulders and extended it in front of him. 

 

“Connor Bennett.” 

 

Nora smiled as she took his hand. “Nora Clayton.” She sucked in a breath when Connor brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles as he kept eye contact.  

 

Watching, Charlie rocked back on her heels with a smirk. 

 

_ It had taken her MONTHS to get Nora to go out again after her nasty breakup with Miles and had whooped in victory when she hung up the phone after convincing her to come to one of Connor’s shows with her.  _

 

_ Lying on their bed across the room, Bass had cautioned her, only because he didn’t want to see Nora hurt anymore than she already had been.  _

 

_ “Please,” Charlie had protested as she crawled up the bed, straddling her husband who immediately cupped her bare breasts. “Nora’s gonna chew your little boy up and spit him out, bones, and all,” Charlie groaned as she ground down against him.  _

 

_ Bass chuckled, pulling her down flush against him. “Sounds familiar.”  _

 

_ He had never said anything to her about catching Nora and Connor in bed together and as far as he knew it had only happened the one time. Charlie made a good point about Nora, though. After putting up with Miles’ womanizing, Connor was nothing but a pup on the porch.  _

 

_ Rolling Charlie underneath him, he put it out of his mind.  _

 

“I’ve heard so much about you from Charlie and Dad, I feel like I know you,” Connor said, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he kept a hold of her hand, his thumb brushing back and forth against her palm.

 

Nora gave a small nod. “Same here. I think my favorite story was about your date with a liberal arts major.” She watched as his tongue poked the inside of his cheek. 

 

“That was a memorable night,” he agreed with another smile, the memory of her naked in his bed lighting his eyes. “Hopefully you’ll stick around after the show and we can get to know each other.” With another kiss to her hand, which she just now realized he had never let go of, Connor turned back towards the stage, picking up his guitar. 

 

“Well, whatd’ya think?” Charlie asked excitedly, as she drug Nora to a nearby table.

 

Nora couldn’t help but laugh at Charlie’s enthusiasm. “He’s very smooth. Just like his father,” she replied, nodding her head distractedly at the server dropping off their drinks. 

 

Charlie let her off the hook with a grin, settling back in her chair as Connor took the stage and after a brief introduction began to play.  

 

Towards the end of his set, Nora leaned over towards Charlie, whispering so that she didn’t disturb their neighbors. “What’s the name of this song?” 

 

“Dear Fellow Traveler,” Charlie replied with a frown as she looked between Nora and Connor. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Nora asked, seeing the look on her face.

 

Charlie shook her head. “Nothing. He’s just never played this song in public.” 

 

Noras curiosity was piqued. “Really? Why?” 

Charlie looked towards Connor, who hadn’t taken his eyes off Nora. “He say’s he only play it in public for the perfect girl.”

 

“Oh,” Nora replied somewhat stunned, turning back towards the stage with a tilt of her head as Connor grinned, knowing exactly what Charlie had just told her.  

 

When his set was over, Connor took his time making his way over, plopping down in a chair beside them, ordering a latte when a pretty waitress stopped by to flirt. 

 

Nora snorted as she pushed to her feet looking around. “I assume there’s a restroom somewhere?” 

 

Connor stood as well, his eyes smoldering. “They’re hidden in the back. Let me show you.”

 

Placing his hand on her lower back, Connor guided her towards a long dimly lit hallway in the back.

 

Entering the restroom on her heels, he locked the door behind them never taking his eyes from her. 

 

When she turned to face him, he stalked towards her, pinning her against the opposite wall. Wrapping his cool fingers around the back of her neck, Connor brought her lips to his, gently nuzzling her nose before moving on to her neck, leaving warm wet kisses all the way down to her collar bone. 

 

Nora moaned, closing her eyes  as Connor's tongue trail along the top of her breasts while his hands pushed her shirt up and pulled her bra down. Lowering his mouth to her nipples, he gently sucked on one, then the other 

 

Lifting his mouth back to hers, Connor ran his hands up her bare thighs pushing the short wool skirt she wore up past her hips. At the same time, reaching between them, Nora unfastened his belt and pants, pushing them down far enough to grasp his cock. Biting her bottom lip, Connor hitched one of her legs up over his hip, pulling her panties to the side in order to slide his fingers through her soaking wet sex. Moving her hand out of the way, he coated his cock with her juices, slowly easing his way into her wet folds. Pulling her other leg up, Nora wrapped her legs around his hips, sinking all the way down on his shaft with a lusty moan as Connor thrust as deep as he could into her wetness. 

 

With a gasp of pleasure, Nora ran a hand through his curls, pulling at the strands. "Oh my god," she muttered under her breath, closing her eyes in ecstasy as Connor watched, admiring the curve of her body, the bounce of her breasts and the arch of her back he roughly fucked her until they were both moments away from coming.  

 

"Connor," Nora whimpered, her eyes going wide as he pulled her down hard on his dick as he climaxed, sending her over the edge with him.

 

"Fuck!” she mewled, shuddering against him. 

 

Pressing against her as he caught his breath, Connor smiled into her neck as she stroked his back. Slowly, he eased her legs down. Once she was steady he moved over to grab some paper towels, handing her a few with a shrug and a smirk. Nora huffed in amusement as she cleaned herself up and fixed her clothes, taking a moment to look in the mirror as Connor dressed behind her. 

 

“Charlie’s gonna be pissed,” she said as he looked at her reflection in the mirror.  

 

“She’ll get over it,” he replied, leaning forward to rest his chin on her shoulder. “ I’ve missed you,” he said quietly as their eyes met in the mirror. 

 

Nora smiled softly. “I missed you, too, Connor.” Turning, she leaned against the sink as he moved forward, trapping her with his body. 

 

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, he brushed his thumb against her cheek. “If I asked you to dinner, would you say yes?” 

 

Nora smiled, biting at her lower lip. “I thought you’d never ask,” she murmured, pulling him in for a soft kiss. 

 


End file.
